


Not So Easy

by konyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lunch date, One Shot, Short One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: I just wanted an easy day with my partner. Is that too much to ask?





	Not So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Boruto rolled over to face away from the window as sunlight danced across closed eyes. He grumbled, not happy that his sleep was disturbed.

How long had he been asleep again?

Blond eyelashes slowly fluttered open, widening in shock at how it was already noon.

“SHIT!” The Uzumaki jumped out of bed, quickly throwing on clean clothes, “I was supposed to be at Dad’s office by now! Sarada is gonna kill me!” He decided to quickly send her a text message.

**Boruto: babe!!! Im so sorry!!! I completely overslept and just woke up. I can be there in 15 if you still have time for lunch  
Sarada: I figured as much. Don’t worry about it, Dear. I won’t be able to leave for lunch for another fifteen minutes anyways. See you soon :)**

Boruto let out a sigh of relief, making sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys before leaving their house. The walk to the Hokage’s office was pretty straight forward, and not too long. Though, the summer’s heat scorched him and he immediately started sweating. Once he got there, he sighed in annoyance.

“Ah~ You two are going on a lunch date, huh?” Naruto rested his elbow on his desk, head in hand, “Man, that brings back memories with how Hinata and I used to go on dates all the time. To be young and in love again. Where are you two going? You should go to Ichiraku, it’s where your mom and I had our first date….”

Honestly, Boruto wanted to  _STRANGLE_  his dad for talking about his first date, again, in full detail for over half an hour. He was hungry, and he could tell that his wife was too.

“Dad…” He narrowed his eyes in irritation.

“Oh, alright, alright.” Naruto chuckled, “Go enjoy your lunch. Just be back in an hour.”

Before he could start talking again, Boruto practically dragged Sarada out of the office.

“Ugh, that old man would’ve talked for an hour…” He rolled his eyes.

Sarada giggled, nudging her husband’s elbow, “I think it’s cute how much he loves your mom. Besides, I can see you becoming just like that when you’re his age.”

“Pfft,” Boruto snorted while putting his hands behind his head, “Fat fucking chance.”

Sarada was about to make another snide remark before the two stumbled across three of their friends. Shikadai, Inojin, and Iwabe.

“Oh! How are you guys doing?” Boruto smiled, “Long time no see, huh?”

“Yo, Boruto! Not doing so bad.” Iwabe fist bumped him, “Just got back from our mission. Was a piece of cake.”

“Oh yeah, near the Hidden Mist village, right?” Sarada put her weight on one foot, “You guys were supposed to be back tomorrow. I’m glad it went that smoothly.”

“It was easy, but boring. That part was a drag.” Shikadai yawned, Inojin rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“If it was that boring, then how come you struggled to catch the rogue ninja?”

“Listen, I-“

This went on for about ten minutes, Sarada and Boruto watching in amusement. Then, they remembered that they were on a time constraint. But every time they tried to excuse themselves, they were interrupted and told to pick a side (they didn’t even realize there were sides?). Eventually, Sarada spoke up.

“It doesn’t matter; the mission is done. Just go make your report to the Hokage asap.” He voice was stern.

Defeated, they listened to her.

“Jeez, now we only have about thirty minutes.” She sighed.

“We should pick somewhere relatively fast. What sounds good?”

She thought for a moment, “Burgers? That’s pretty quick.”   
Boruto agreed, grateful she wanted his favorite food. There was a long line at the restaurant, but luckily the workers were able to get everyone though pretty decently. They sat at a table near the back.

“Man, we only have about fifteen minutes before we gotta head back.” Boruto complained as he unwrapped his food, “Totally sucks. I just wanted a nice lunch date to relax with my wife. Is that too much to ask for these days?”

“I guess so.” She giggled, “We’ll have to set up a re-do.” Sarada winked, about to bite into her burger.

“Hey, can I have your tomato? Mine’s small.”

Boruto blinked, “I thought you didn’t care for tomatoes?”

“It sounds good. I think it’s the heat.”

Shrugging, Boruto took of his and handed it to her… spilling his drink in the process. Sarada just managed to dodge it by scooting back.

“Shit!” He groaned, “Sorry about that. Did you get any on you?”

“No, thankfully. That dark cola would’ve stained my pants.” She grabbed a napkin to dab up the mess, “Ya klutz.”

“ _Ya klutz_.” He mimicked in a joking tone, “It’s because you uncharacteristically asked for my tomato.”

Sarada sat back down and put the tomato on her sandwich, “Oh, so it’s my fault?” She chuckled as she ate.

“Of course it is.” He winked at her, indicating he was definitely joking. Sarada rolled her eyes with a smile.

They finished their food just in time and began to walk back to the office. Along the way, Sarada suddenly felt a sharp pang in her stomach. She barely made it to a trash can to empty out her lunch.

“Woah, babe? Are you okay?” He held her hair back with one hand, rubbed her back with the other.

“Ugh, yeah.” She grabbed a napkin from her purse to clean her mouth, “I think it’s the heat… It’s been making me feel nauseous lately. But that’s the first time I’ve thrown up. I need to drink more water…”

“I should take you to the hospital, especially if you’re this dehydrated.” Boruto furrowed his brows in worry.

“No, no. I don’t think it’s serious enough for that.” She chuckled, waving her hand.

“I’m taking you. We’ll text my dad.”

“I’m  **not**  going.”

“Yes you **are**!” He was annoyed, “Stop being so stubborn!”

“ _Me_  stubborn? You’re the one insisting I go! Why do you-” She was interrupted by another round of vomit. When all that came up was painful bile, she sighed.

“… Okay, I’ll go… I think Mama’s working the clinic today too.”

After calling Naruto, Boruto went ahead and texted his mother-in-law to let her know they were arriving. When they got to the hospital, they were easily able to go back to an examination room, where Sakura was already waiting.

“I think it’s just dehydration. An IV would fix it, right?” Sarada looked at her mom, just wanting this to be fixed.

“That’s what I suspect too, but I’ll do a full body exam just to check. Lay down, sweetie.” Sakura instructed her daughter before focusing chakra to her hands. She started at Sarada’s head, noticing her own chakra pattern was off. Definitely not a sign of just dehydration. When she moved lower, she found the source of the sickness. Sakura couldn’t help but to gasp.

“Huh? What is it?” Sarada became nervous, Boruto’s own heart dropping.

Instead of answering, Sakura just smiled and went into a fit of giggles.

“Auntie Sakura… You’re scarin’ me, y’know…”

“Sarada, when is your next period due?” The pinkette refused to flat out tell her. 

“About six days ago. Why?” It dawned on her, “You don’t think… What!? No way!!”

Boruto was still confused, “What the hell does her period have to do with this?”

Sarada covered her mouth with a smile, tears forming. The two hadn’t necessarily been trying for a baby – but they definitely weren’t doing anything to prevent it, either.  She slowly turned to face him.

“We’re having a baby.”

Boruto’s mouth fell open as he practically ran across the small room to scoop his wife up and spin her around, “No fucking way!! Really!?” He looked at Sakura for confirmation.

She nodded, “I can definitely tell when someone’s pregnant. Congrats! I’m so proud and happy for you both!” Sakura joined in on the hug with a squeal. Once they calmed down, she happily grabbed a few pamphlets and wrote prescriptions. She went over each item, explaining do’s and don’ts, and some things they should expect. Followed by suggesting pregnancy and birth-prep courses that the hospital offered. With a final hug, she sent them off.

Usually, Sarada hated showing public displays of affection. But today was special, so she gladly held his hand and leaned into his shoulder, all smiles. They decided to go to the Hokage’s office to share the news. To their surprise, Hinata was there. She was delivering Naruto’s lunch – which he left at home (it happened so often, Sarada wondered if he did it on purpose just to see his wife. Though, she couldn’t imagine Hinata complaining about it).

“Hey, I thought ya weren’t gonna come back?” Naruto furrowed his brows, worried, “Don’t force yourself to be here if you don’t feel well.”

“Oh yeah, Naruto-kun was just telling me you went home sick. Is everything okay, Sarada-chan?”

Before they could answer, there was a knock at the door. Once given an okay, the person entered. It was none other than Sasuke.

“Papa!” Sarada smiled, “Welcome back, how was your solo mission?”

“Fine.” He nodded, “What is everyone doing here?”

“Well, Hinata was just bringin’ me my lunch. Sarada-chan went home early during lunch because she got sick, but now she’s back?” Naruto ended in a question, stating his confusion.

“Sick?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, “It won’t be good if you strain yourself and have to be out of commission for even longer. Go home and rest.”

“Oh, I will. In fact, I’ll probably not feel well for a while…” Sarada couldn’t hide her smirk as she handed Naruto a form, requesting a leave from missions.

“Eh? For…” He looked at the reason, “What!? Maternity leave!? You two are…”   
Hinata let out a gasp that reflected Sakura’s from earlier, Sasuke’s own mouth parting slightly in shock.

“Yep! I’m due in April!” She smiled, Boruto wrapping his arm around her shoulders, “Speaking of which, is it okay if I take the next few days off? Mama gave me some medicine for the morning sickness, but she said it might not kick in for a few days. Maybe three?”

“Yes, of course! Take all the time you need!” Naruto smiled, moving from behind his desk, “This is such great news! I’m going to be a grandpa! I’ll be the best grandpa ever!”

Sasuke chimed in with a smirk, “That’s a fight you’ll lose.”

“Over my dead body!” Naruto narrowed his eyes as he pulled Sarada into a hug, waving his shoulders from side to side, “I’ll dote this child to no end! Just watch me!”

“H-Hokage-sama… You’re making me nauseous…”

“Great start, dobe.” Sasuke rested his hand on Sarada’s shoulder with a gentle squeeze. It was his own way of showing her how excited he was.

Hinata hugged Boruto, “This is such great news! Congratulations, you two! We’ll be here to support you no matter what. Don’t bother looking for a babysitter, either. I wouldn’t mind doing that.”

Obviously, the two hadn’t thought that far yet, but the agreed and promised Hinata. In the end, Boruto got what he was asking for. An easy, happy date with his wife. A date they’d remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
